


Just like every other time

by Slysilverslytherin87



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Client!Percy, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, PWP, Percy has a tattoo, Smut, lawyer!Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slysilverslytherin87/pseuds/Slysilverslytherin87
Summary: Nico didn’t reply. He knew it was wrong, that Percy was wrong. This wasn’t good for any of them, but it felt good. And like every other time, Nico brushed aside his morality and snuggled closer to Percy.





	Just like every other time

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was writing my other fanfiction when my hand slipped and my thoughts wandered off to far away lands where Nico is a lawyer (I cant help it, I'm a hoe for people in suits) and instead of completing the other chapter, I wrote this.  
> I wrote this just to satisfy my Lawyer!Nico kink and because there isn't enough Percico smut to go around.

“We shouldn’t be doing this.” Nico moaned. His hands tightened in Percy’s hair as the older man pressed him against the wall. One of Percy’s hands travelled lower to stroke the bulge in his pants and Nico rutted against the teasing fingers, too driven by pleasure to be embarrassed.

Percy’s lips sought Nico’s as he unzipped the younger’s trousers. He smiled in the kiss as the little resistance that Nico had posed earlier seemed to vanish.

“Percy, you’re my client.” Nico tried reasoning futilely, even as his hands ran over Percy’s chest, teasing his nipples.

Percy just hummed in response and helped Nico out of his black coat. Shit, he was such a sight when he was all dressed up in that tight suit. The court should put Nico behind bars; looking that good in a simple suit should’ve been illegal.

Percy’s own coat and shirt were long gone. He could see Nico’s eyes darkening as they ran over Percy’s tattooed arms. Nico’s hands followed his line of sight, tracing his arms lightly.

It wasn’t the first time Nico had seen him naked, neither was it the first time that they were this intimate with each other. But every time that they touched, it was never the same. A different place, a different room, a different wall, a different car. The same hands and the same lips. The same darkened gazes.

But here, in Percy’s bedroom, with the dimly lit lamps casting orange light over their skin, it felt somehow even more private than their other times. Nico’s touches seemed more tender, lips more sensual and body even more alluring. Percy couldn’t stand it.

He dropped to his knees and took Nico in his hands, stroking him slowly. Even Nico’s moans sounded different; he cried out Percy’s name just like he had done every night they were together. But right then, his moans made something possessive take root inside Percy.

His lips enveloped Nico in warmth and Nico’s hands tightened in his hair, hips thrusting up. He knew Percy loved it when Nico fucked his mouth, loved it when he came down his throat. He knew Percy never sucked anyone else. Never ate anyone out. He knew no one fucked him as good as Percy did.

They sight of Percy’s green eyes, shining like emeralds in the faint light made Nico bit down on his lips as his hips thrust faster, almost chocking Percy. His green eyes watered and Percy steadied himself with his hands on Nico’s thighs, but he didn’t stop Nico. It sounded filthy to Nico’s ears, the sounds that his cock made very time it slid past Percy’s lips. So filthy that it almost reminded Nico the kind of man that Percy was.

He wasn’t a good guy, Nico knew. It was for that very reason that he was hired as Percy’s lawyer. Percy was just a rich kid, spoilt and care-less and Nico was among the best lawyers who’d kept the mafia boss’ son from being in jail for long.

The tattoos on his tan skin and the sly smirk on his face were all a proof that he wasn’t good, was up to no good.

But that that moment, he was a very attentive lover and honestly, Nico’s cock had been sucked too many times by Percy, that he had forgotten to be ashamed of bedding a mafia.

His hips stuttered as Percy’s one hand fondled his balls while his tongue traced the underside of his cock. Percy’s tongue teased his cock as he sensed Nico was near and with just the lightest graze of his teeth on Nico’s cock, Nico was groaning. He held Percy’s head in place as he came and Percy diligently swallowed all of Nico, cleaning up his lips with a satisfied dazed smile.

Oh, Nico knew they were far from done. He knew it even before Percy hoisted him up and he wrapped his legs around Percy’s waist. Moments later Percy’s teeth were marking his skin as he laid on the bed. His legs spread, inviting Percy in.

Nico tried pulling Percy up for a kiss, but the latter held his hands above his head and growled lightly.

“I almost want to keep you like this.” Percy said, tracing his lips down Nico’s chest, biting his nipples and making Nico hiss. “Want to just lay down beside you and tie you to myself.”

It was bold and completely surprising, when Nico asked, “What’s stopping you, then?”

Percy paused; his tongue dipped down to circle Nico’s flushed nipple. “It’s just that you’re so fucking expensive.”

“You’re rich enough.” Nico argued, gesturing to the sizeable bedroom.

“Sounds like you _want_ me to keep you, di Angelo.” Percy smirked. “I thought you didn’t like bad boys.”

Nico hummed, “You could leave this all. Start a café.”

Percy chuckled. “You’re so fucking funny, Nico. I won’t be able to afford you by running a measly café. I like you in my rich silk sheets, wearing those Italian leather shoes I bought for you.” He leaned down to whisper in Nico’s ear. “I _need_ to be bad for that, Nico. And you won’t admit it, but you like me bad.”

Nico didn’t say anything and Percy smirked, gripping Nico’s thighs and pushing them further apart. Nico’s hands gripped Percy’s shoulders, halting Percy before he could lower himself between Nico’s thighs. Percy looked up questioningly.

“Not today.” Nico said. “I need you inside me. Need to feel you in-” Nico had completely missed it when Percy had lubed up his finger. He pressed it lightly inside, relishing the way Nico fell silent with his mouth parted in a silent moan. His first finger met no resistance as it entered and a second soon joined it, drawing a gasp out of Nico.

“Does this feel good, Nico?” Percy asked. “How scandalous it would be, huh? Imagine if the word got out that a lawyer is being fucked so good by the mafia’s heir. The press will have a field day.”

Nico’s hand covered his mouth to stop a sob from breaking out as Percy’s fingers curled and brushed right over his prostate.

Without him telling, Percy added the third finger. It was a tight stretch but Nico only whined in response while Percy teased him.

“Percy, please, move! I need you- oh, yes! Right there, _ah_.  Oh, Percy!” Nico’s body shook as Percy hit the right spot again and again with his long fingers. Nico could only anticipate his cock and its fullness.

His own half hard cock was leaking precome on his stomach, but was pointedly ignored by Percy. Percy loved it when Nico came untouched under him. It had always been like that. Just because he was in Percy’s bed, it wasn’t going to change.

“Be louder, Nico. I want everyone here to know how you call out my name. I need to show them why I want to keep you. You look so beautiful under me, I’m jealous that someone else can just as easily see you like this.”

Nico sobbed. “Percy, please.” His hands were fisting the sheets. “I need your cock. Please- _ah_!”

Nico stuttered as Percy drew back his fingers suddenly, and pressed the tip of cock to Nico’s hole.

“Going to make you feel this, Nico.” Percy said, thrusting inside Nico in one go.

Nico screamed; the stretch was too much and with just enough lube to make it easy for Percy to slide in. Percy hiked his legs up and Nico wordlessly wrapped it around him. Percy pressed himself forward till he could kiss Nico, bending him almost in half. Nico’s hands tightened around Percy’s neck, eyes immediately drawn to Percy’s tattoos.

He noticed something he hadn’t before.

His eyes widened but before he could ask, Percy’s hips moved, pulling out before thrusting back in. Nico head fell back with a moan, back arching beautifully to join with Percy’s body.

“Oh, Nico, you feel so good.” He moaned, lips catching on the juncture of Nico’s collarbones. He pressed the smaller man down, trusting wildly as Nico’s hands scrambled across his back trying to find something to hold on to.

Nico was whimpering and moaning a continuous chant of Percy’s name, as Percy drove in and out of him in frenzied motions. He didn’t need to tell Percy what to do; Percy knew it like the back of his hand, his tell-tale signs of orgasm, his whimpers, his weaknesses.

“Ah, Percy! Oh yes, _ah ah ah ah-”_  Nico cried out, pulling Percy in for a kiss. Percy complied, kissing every moan that came out of Nico’s lips and drowning his own groans in Nico’s.

Percy’s hands help Nico’s waist in a bruising grip and Nico knew he’d have to wait for half a week before his skin would return to normal. But he loved it in that moment and Percy didn’t let go.

Percy broke apart only as his own orgasm began approaching, revelling in the sight of a flushed Nico under him as he started thrusting again at a fast pace. Nico was crying now, his prostate was so sensitive by then that every brush of Percy’s cock sent him one step closer to the edge. His was clenching down on Percy’s down without noticing it, hands splayed onto Percy’s back, nails digging in his skin.

“Nico, yes, baby, feel so good-” Percy moaned. “I know you’re close baby, let go, baby. Gods, you’re so good, tightening all around me so good.”

Nico’s cries increased in volume and he lost it as Percy’s lips covered his again. He came between the two of them, whimpering between Percy’s kisses and crying as Percy continued thrusting despite his oversensitivity. He bit Percy’s lip as he clenched on Percy’s cock and Percy’s hips jerked, his cock buried inside him as he came, filling him with Percy’s essence.

Percy continued thrusting shallowly as Nico’s hole milked him, moaning in Nico’s mouth.

Later, when Nico awoke, it was to a clean smelling Percy sliding inside the sheets beside him. Sleepily, his hands traced the winged tattoo just below Percy’s ear. It was new, Nico knew. He’d never seen it before that night. Two angel wings, at the exact spot where Nico loved leaving a love bite whenever he could afford it.

“What’s this?” he asked sleepily. His fingers brushed Percy’s neck.

 Percy just pulled him by the waist onto his chest. He switched off the lamps and encased the room in darkness. “You know I don’t like it when you ask me questions.”

“I’m your lawyer.” Nico tried arguing.

“Sleep, now. You have a flight in the morning.” Percy said. “You husband must be waiting for you, di Angelo.”

Nico didn’t reply. He knew it was wrong, that Percy was wrong. This wasn’t good for any of them, but it felt good. And like every other time, Nico brushed aside his morality and snuggled closer to Percy.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> tell me how it was or suggest me prompts [here](http://www.slysilverslytherin.tumblr.com)


End file.
